heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Greymane
Genn Greymane is a hybrid Ranged/Melee Assassin from the Warcraft universe. His abilities are based on both his human and worgen forms.2015-11-06, Heroes of the Storm – Hero Deep Dive | Summary. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-11-09 Until January 4, 2017, Greymane could be obtained for free via the Nexus Challenge. Background Time and again, King Genn Greymane has been forced to make difficult decisions to sustain Gilneas’s well-being and autonomy. Following the Second War, he ordered the construction of the seemingly impenetrable Greymane Wall to protect his people from outside threats, effectively closing off the nation from the world and its petty conflicts. For years the wall did as intended, but when the worgen curse spread into Gilneas, the enormous barrier began to resemble the gateway to a prison rather than a sanctuary. Gameplay Summary Greymane is an explosive Assassin that can switch between his Human form (with ranged oriented attacks) and his Worgen form (capable of dealing powerful melee attacks). Each form has their own set of Abilities, granting Greymane versatility in terms of combat and how to engage opponents. Overall, Greymane fits best in team compositions that offer a good amount of crowd control, healing and defensive cooldowns, all things that he lacks. However, with the right team, Greymane can single handedly carry teamfights. Strengths *Exceptional burst and poking damage, being a very efficient duelist. **His poking becomes even more powerful if talented into . ** offers not only a massively powerful cleave, but is also quite useful for mobility. *Can do a lot of damage in short windows of time. *Decent waveclear and Mercenary Camp clearing. *Can switch between Ranged (Human) and Melee (Worgen), granting him different abilities and a lot of versatility in combat. **Has a flexible talent tree to allow emphasis on either form. *Good mobility with and , with the latter being an excelent escape tool. * offers Greymane with a damage output can surpass most Assassins, assuming its bonus can be maintained. * turns Greymane into a killing machine if used in the right circumstances. * can shred Double Warrior team compositions. Weaknesses *High learning curve. *Mechanically complex. Greymane is about a lot of small things, done in the good order. *Completely lacks self-sustain. *Vulnerable to crowd control. *Offers no utility outside of pure, raw damage. *Lack of sustained damage in extended teamfights, specially if he cannot maintain . * requires proper timing in order to get the resets. *Relies too much on team compositions built around him. Abilities Human Worgen Trait Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Gilnean Cocktail Build: focused on maximizing the damage and poke potential of . This is a more safe build, recommended when the enemy team features multiple frontline Heroes (such as Warriors) with crowd control abilities. *Worgen Build: focused on maximizing the damage output of Greymane's Worgen form while under the effects of and , allowing him to burst down his opponents viciously. This build is recommended against team compositions featuring frail Heroes, such as Supports and some less mobile Assassins. **The level 13 talent can be replaced by . **The level 16 talent can be replaced by (if the allied team has plenty of reliable crowd control) or (if the enemy team features heroes with high health). Tips *Avoid laning in Human form while overtextended; prefer the Worgen form, with off cooldown in case a retreat is required. *Never engage directly as Greymane. With no forms of sustain and crowd control, he can be easily taken down if the opponents manage to pin him down. Always wait for the Tank to strike first. * only explodes if it hits a target with collisions; with that in mind, use Minions and structures in order to trigger the blast. * 's duration can be extended as long Greymane is hitting anything, not just Heroes. This also includes Minions and structures. *Killing opponents to trigger is easier than it looks, since a special icon will appear above Heroes that will die from the hit. *Use as soon the teamfight starts to greatly injure the enemy Tank, since it deals damage based on current health. Matchups Pairings Greymane pairs well with Heroes that have a strong initiation, such as the majority of the Warriors, as well effective healing and buffing to increase his survivability and damage output. Effective against Greymane is very strong against team compositions that feature multiple frail enemies, particularly ranged Assassins and Supports. As long Greymane has the right tools from his team at his disposal, dispatching those enemy Heroes should be priority. Effective foes Greymane is completely overwhelmed by enemy Heroes with crowd control. Since he has no self-sustain nor any form of peeling abilities, a single stun can mean his demise. Skins ;Lord of the Worgen (base) ;Ringmaster :Gazlowe and Gallywix always have the Extravaganza's finances in mind. So a Ringmaster that's not only a lion tamer, but also the lion? Well, that's a done deal, my friend. :This skin is related to the Splendiferous Extravaganza themed-skins. ;Hunter :Finery befitting a Gilnean king comes at great cost within the Nexus. Some days it's tooth and nail, others it's an eye for an eye. ;Watchdog :As a veteran STORM officer, Greymane has faced off against his fair share of the city's criminal scum. He's proven time and again that he can get the job done, even though his tactics often bring him into conflict with the top brass. ;Doctor Wolf & Stein (Hallow's End event) :Doctor Wolf has turned to twisted science in hopes of combating the supernatural abilities of Raven Court's vampires. The serum he has developed is indeed powerful... but it comes with a price. :This skin is related to the Raven Court themed-skins. Features themed animations and themed abilities. Development Conceptually, Greymane was inspired by the idea of a hero who excels at a mix of melee and ranged assassination.2015-11-06, HEROES OF THE STORM DESIGN PANEL NOTES. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-11-17 The idea of a shapeshifting hero came to mind, which led to the ideas of a druid or worgen hero. The latter was settled on, and by extension, Greymane became the focus of discussion.2015-12-28, BlizzCon 2015 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-01-03 Trivia * When in his "Doctor Wolf & Stein" skin, Greymane's dance emote is a reference to Rick and Morty's "Get Schwifty" song, from the episode of the same name. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References External links *Genn at WoWWiki Category:Heroes Category:Worgen Category:Assassin Category:Human